A fungicidal compound, ethaboxam (KR-B-0124552) and insecticidal neonicotinoid compounds (“The Pesticide Manual—14th edition” published by BCPC, ISBN: 1901396142, pp. 209, 1022 and 598) are conventionally known as active ingredients of agents for controlling pests.